Submitting to desires
by drkang3l
Summary: Elena and Damon submit to each others lust and desires. Warning: Adult Content


_Thank you for all the awesome reviews, didn't intend to write another one but I was up for the challenge after all the positive feedbacks._

_**Warning: Adult Content **upped the anti from last story._

_E_njoy :)_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_It had been a week since Damon's visit to my bedroom, but it wasn't the last time I had saw him. Throughout the week I have seen him watching me from a distance; on the streets while having lunch with Bonnie, in the park opposite the school and once I swear I saw him in the shadows outside my house, but he never lingered long and never made contact. I haven't told anyone about what happened between Damon and I on that night, I am so glad Stefan has been away from town. It isn't because I don't miss him, it's more that I don't think I could face him. It was just wrong, a betrayal of Stefan's trust and worst of all was enjoying the experience with his brother, Damon._

Another day was about to end. I was at home alone, my aunt had taken my sister with her to one of her dinner dates. I thought I'd make the most of the time I had to myself, a long hot shower was the first thing on my mind. But first to play one of my favourite albums.

I haven't felt so refreshed in a long time, I wrapped the towel around myself with my hair still dripping water on to the floor I quickly stepped into my bedroom. My favourite track was playing I turned the volume louder, I danced and bounced my way to put on my knickers. I grabbed them from the draw and put them on swiftly, they were my lucky pair; off white lace with a decorative black trimming and matching bra.

I turned around to find my PJs when in an instant I was pushed back a step, my body leaning backwards onto the wooden dresser, both my wrists were pinned either side of it and was kissed hungrily. My mouth opened to accept his tongue and, with a growing passion, our bodies pressed tightly against each other and as our tongues played. It took me a few seconds to regain myself to realise these lips, the scent, was Damon Salvatores. He didn't show any sign of slowing down not that I wanted him to. I matched his intensity, our lips locked until I felt breathless and turned my head to the side breathing heavily.

Damon kept his lips on my skin, kissing my neck. I could feel the coolness of his breath leaving goosebumps once again, my back could not hold the pressure of being pressed against the wooden frame edge I wriggled and stood on the balls of my feet to lift myself up to balance myself on top of the dresser but I was just out of reach. Damon released his grip on my wrists freeing my hands to wrap around his head and he grasped my hips, lifted me on top of the dresser, and just as quickly he pulled me back towards him. My legs wrapped around his hip bringing my body even closer to his.

A wave of chills washed down my body as his tongue flicked and nibbled on my earlobe. My legs began to weaken but his strong embrace kept me pinned to him as he lavished soft kisses at sensitive spots I never knew existed.

Finally, we separated and Damon's eyes met mine before moving down my body and back up again. Our eyes again locked, chests bursting with heavy breathing, and his hands moved to undress me pulling down the lace straps off my shoulders then unclasping the hook with ease, I began to quiver in anticipation. He brought both his hands forward sliding across my stomach and sensually down to my knickers. He hooked both sides of the brief, pulled them down, slid them over my legs and threw them on the floor.

Damon grinned and dropped his head to my chest. His lips completely encircled a breast and sucked it into his mouth where his tongue flattened and began to bathe the entirety before moving its tip to my nipple.

My eyes closed and I caressed his head as I let the pleasure move through me. The tip of his tongue teased me. He moved to the other breast and granted it the same loving treatment.

I whimpered as pure delight coursed through me as he sucked. He knew just how hard to do it, taking me to the brink of pain before releasing me ever so slightly to enjoy only pleasure. I felt myself getting aroused and ached to move on.

I pulled back and began to remove his clothing. I pulled the T-shirt over his head revealing his well-muscled chest, and smooth skin. Impatiently my fingers unzipped his trousers and lowered them to the floor. He now stood before me in all his manly glory. I couldn't help but smile with complete satisfaction.

With ease Damon slid me over until my hips were poised over his hardness. By instinct, my hands grabbed his bulging biceps as my legs rested around his hips. I could feel Damon quiver as I anxiously awaited what would follow.

Slowly, Damon began to lower my hips to embrace him and I allowed myself to melt onto him as he began to burrow his manhood into me.

I could feel my breath come in short gasps as the hardness began to fill me; inch by inch he pursued the penetration we both so desired. I was at his mercy.

His hands began to move my body on, in a slow, sensual rocking as his hips recreated the same motion. I panted in pleasure, moaning with submission into his ear. The feel of his smooth, muscular body against mine increased the passion even more.

Damon increasingly rocked back and forth at a harder and faster pace. I met his every thrust with eager anticipation. I felt the sensations of pleasure wash over me. I allowed him to manipulate me at his will. He brought me once again to the peak of sexual bliss as the long awaited orgasm coursed through my body again. I could feel he had reached his peak as well, he shivered and shook with pleasure and slowed with the final few thrusts.

My head fell back, eyes squeezed tightly, and the sounds that escaped from me announced the arrival of my pleasure as I locked on to him with all the strength I could muster. His fingers moved up my back, raising my head until his lips found mine. Damon's tongue slid into my mouth as my body convulsed against his.

As I began to descent, Damon carried me towards the double bed in my room and laid me on my back while he collapsed next to me staring at me with his tender eyes, while his index finger softly touched the base of my chin and trailed down between the crevasse of my breast. I was still attempting to catch up with my breath, I placed my hand on my forehead thinking that was one erotic and amazing experience.

I turned to face him to say something to him for the first time in a week.

"that was amazing…" I stated breathlessly.

"that was nothing Elena, I have much more installed for you and I" replied Damon with a smirk.

With that his fingers continued to sensually trace down the centre of my body making circles and swirls on the way to my womanhood.

_(Damons POV)_

I loved the way I could make Elena squirm with just a single touch. I couldn't believe the lack of self control when it comes to Elena. I can not stay away from her, I keep finding myself in her presence, she has strange pull on me. This evening was the one I could not resist as I saw her through the bedroom window getting dressed. I wanted her, I wanted to feel her skin brush against mine, I wanted to taste her.

I traced my fingers to her inner thigh, Elena closed her eyes in complete submission of the pleasure she was about to experience. I positioned myself beside the base of the bed facing Elena's lower half. I paused to admire the Elena's beauty, and our scent that has engulfed the room. My hand slowly brushed the inner thigh back and forth I could hear the faintest of all sighs coming from her chest. I knew she was enjoying this as much as I was.

My hands slowly made its way to her womanhood caressing and gently kissing her inner thigh. Elena closed her eyes, relaxed and ready to receive her next sexual enlightenment. My tongue moved slickly toward her mound but skipped over and touch her other thigh circling but avoided where she wanted it. Elena's breathing deepened with anticipation, it sent a surge of pleasure through my core to have Elena at my mercy.

Slowly I began to lap; long, luxurious tongue strokes up the full length of her. Licking from the bottom of her sensitive spot to the top and her body convulsed letting out an involuntary yelp. Her legs began to slowly close in on my head locking in my position as I continued to flick her pleasure spot. Elena arched and started to lose herself in it.

I could feel every quickening heart beat that pulsed through her, there was no other woman that could give me the same satisfaction and pleasure as Elena did. This beautiful young woman deserved more, I wanted to give her the world, my heart and my soul. But for tonight it will be a night of passion she will never forget.

I felt Elena was ready for the next part of her night of passion. I slipped a finger into her, moving it slowly and rhythmically in and out, making sure it rubbed the most sensitive part inside her. I watched her with curiosity, Elena's head lolled from side to side, moaning as the waves of bliss surged through her. It did not take long for her walls inside to convulse, and as the waves subsided she laid back panting.

The heat and her scent radiated between us, 'I must taste her to have some of her flowing through me tonight' I thought. There is no sweeter blood than a young beautiful woman who had just reached their sexual peak, and Elena's is the sweetest and addictive like no other I have ever tasted.

My fangs extended and with no hesitation I pierced her flesh, a vein in her inner thigh and the sweetest nectar flowed down my throat. For this moment I was complete, I did not drain her rather take enough to savour our moment. I was too overwhelmed to realise Elena had prodded herself up on the bed and stared at me in absolute shock and fear. With her blood slipping from the side of my mouth I licked the wound before simply saying "I couldn't help myself" and smiled.


End file.
